The present invention relates to a database management system and to a method of transmitting different types of data sets.
Today's standard databases normally work in a relational manner, i.e. data which are stored in different tables are linked by defining so-called key fields by which connections can be established between data sets that are stored in different tables.
Whenever there are many different tables, the provision of a multitude of different tables or "files" within a database and their linkage via key fields make the structure of the database complicated, whereby work with the database is rendered difficult.
Furthermore, when data sets are transmitted between a transmitter and a receiver, the difficulty arises that the receiver must be in a position to correctly sense the type and structure of the individual data sets transmitted, so that after a possibly necessary restructuring the individual data sets received can be stored in a table which is suited therefor.